Twisted Love Story
by M155 C0nfu510n
Summary: Stupid ball. Stupid princes. Stupid blue haired guy that wants to dance. Stupid everything and then some... Ichigo really isn't feeling the vibes. T for language and all that jazz. Also, not really twisted, just not what you'd expect, maybe? Whatever.


Because of the badness of my last thingy I have decided to post this funny thing I made a while back~ :3 my apologies for the lack of warning for mentions of yaoi-ness and the dark themes or whatever, but yeah~ this one's pretty tame, few curse words here and there but nothing too extreme~ enjoy, I guess~

Still don't own chizz, based on Love Story by Taylor Swift… don't read too deep into that...

* * *

Ichigo wasn't young by any stretch of the word, regardless of what his parents said, but as his eyes scanned the many suit-clad men that swayed along the ballroom he couldn't help but think his parents were insane. His sisters- his dear, sweet, mostly-innocent sisters!- were about to be auctioned off to the highest kingdom. And for what? Solidifying boundaries? Political stability?

Ichigo clicked his tongue as a man with unnaturally red hair approached Rukia for a dance, the raven flushing as she accepted the hand and returned the smile. He felt his anger rise as the man's grin widened, wishing to slam his fist into those perfect teeth and ruin his sugary persona right then and there.

"Ichigo, darling? You're hurting the table." The prince blinked as he stared at the cracked wood under his fingers, eyes flicking upwards to connect with the nervous gazes of a few visiting princes (and princesses he noted, though he paid them no mind). He clicked his tongue as he withdrew his nails from their trenches, scowling as he picked bits of wood from his cuticles.

"Sweetie, calm down. This is a grand night! Your sisters are possibly meeting their future husbands tonight." His mood unconsciously calmed at the soothing tone of his mother's voice, the 17 year old sighing as he sent her a resigned look.

"I'm trying, but seriously some of them are too young! Rukia _just_ turned 16 last week and Yuzu and Karin are still 13!" Ichigo ran a hand through his hair as he thought of his sisters being married after just becoming teenagers, his thoughts coming to an abrupt halt as a comforting hand was laid on his shoulder.

"Ichigo. We've told you this is only a chance to mingle, get to know the people of the surrounding kingdoms and build stronger relations. No one is getting married until they are of age." Ichigo managed a weary smile as he slumped into his seat, eyes trailing back towards the room full of puffy dresses and stuffy suits.

"I know it's just… they're growing up." He could literally feel his mother's eyes burning holes into the side of his head, smile widening as he chuckled slightly. "I'm acting stupid, I know."

"Good. Now get out there and socialize. You might find your own prince charming, tonight." Ichigo blushed as he glared half-heartedly at his mother, huffing as she laughed melodiously. His anger quickly wilted at the airy sound, the teen standing regally from his seat and kissing her on the cheek as he moved towards the crowd.

He quickly located his sisters, thankful that they all almost had outrageous hair colors like himself. Nel was giggling to some of her princess friends from the Tier Kingdom, Rukia still dancing with the weird redhead, and Karin and Yuzu were talking with a few younger princes by the buffet tables. The orange haired prince sighed as he turned away from each of them, instead moving towards a darker section of the ballroom, the area empty of people.

The prince leaned casually against the wall, crossing his arms as he tried to get comfortable in the secluded corner. He sighed as the song changed to one with a slower beat, the many bodies on the dance floor adjusting accordingly. Hazel eyes strayed to the three familiar faces that were waltzing across the floor with smiles on their faces, Ichigo wondering who could bring a smile to the usually-stoic Karin's face. He couldn't help the small tilt of his lips when he caught sight of the familiar redhead, his suit hanging sloppily from his shoulders and his expression cocky, the youngest prince of the Urahara Kingdom.

Figures.

Ichigo blinked as the music slowly came to a close, lips quirking downward when he saw his father rise from his throne and traipse to stand before the crowd.

"As lovely as this evening has been, I, along with my lovely wife and daughters, believe that no ball is complete without a dance under the stars." Ichigo smirked at the announcement, knowing full well that Isshin just wanted a reason to get out of his throne and dance like the goof he was. "So if you would all be so kind, please make your way out the double-doors and to the patio. The refreshments will be moved shortly and a band has already been set up. Off with you all!"

Ichigo hung back as the crowds rushed through the large doors, music already wafting through the opening. He smiled as he caught sight of his mother, Masaki sending him a questioning look and motioning towards the doors with a small frown. He shook his head slightly and motioned in the direction of the hallway to his right, his mother smiling slightly as she nodded in return. The prince waited until his parents strode through the door before slipping down the hall, eyes trained on the large windows that gave an excellent view of the castle grounds.

The greenery was spotted with bits of dew and glowing in the moonlight, the patio lit with strategically placed lanterns. It's no wonder Isshin wanted a ball to be held every month. The prince pushed those thoughts away as he reached his destination, a large set of glass doors, the windows polished to a reflective finish and bathing the prince in moonlight.

Ichigo slowly raised a hand to push one open, immediately breathing in the cool, night air and smiling slightly. The prince slowly approached the balcony railing, fingers dancing along the carved stone in random patterns. His eyes slowly rose from his fingers to the sparkling patio, barely able to discern the faces of those dancing from his perch. Ichigo sighed as he leaned his elbows on the railing, propping his chin on his raised palm as his thoughts began to wander.

If he was honest with himself, he was probably jealous of his sisters. It was stupid and he pouted when he realized that was the most probable excuse for his rotten mood that night. That and the fact that most of the men there only spoke to him to get in his good graces when it came to his sisters. The prince sighed again as he turned away from the dancing bodies, eyes instead searching out different constellations in the multitude of stars dotting the sky.

"Hey." Ichigo whipped around to see a figure standing before the glass doors, blue eyes freezing him in place. Hazel eyes trailed from those piercing eyes to the untamable mass of hair and then to the tight suit that clung to a defined body. "Nice night."

Ichigo bit his tongue as the man strode forward, mind whirling with a prickling of some memory from a few months back, turning his eyes towards the ground. "Um, yeah."

Ichigo heard the man's dress shoes click against the balcony as he approached, his heart rate picking up as the man leaned on the railings beside him. "You're the prince right?"

Ichigo nodded, tongue refusing to work at the moment. He took a few deep breaths before regaining his breathing, giving himself a mental pep talk and leaning against the balcony with a cooler head. "Whatcha doin' up here?"

Ichigo quirked a brow at the strange way of speaking but then remembered the kid, Jinta, dancing with Karin and shook his concerns off. "Not really in the mood for dancing."

"Bummer, was hopin' ta get one from ya." Ichigo blinked dumbly at the gardens before turning towards the unnamed man with a light flush dusting his cheeks. He was surprised to see the man watching him with unbridled intensity, a small smirk playing at his lips as a few stray bits of hair fell into his eyes. If Ichigo was honest with himself, he would admit that the man had garnered his attention with his looks alone.

"Um, sorry, but I'm not up for jokes right now…" Ichigo didn't hesitate to turn away from the man, eyes retreating to the noisy swarm of people that twirled around the patio.

"And who said I was jokin'? Dance with me." Ichigo was taken aback by the command, eyes wide as they registered how close the man had gotten. One of his hands was resting lightly on one of his own, the other raised in offering- giving Ichigo a chance to take it or leave it.

The prince's eyes darted from the warm hand over his own to the glowing eyes that practically _begged_ him to agree, his warring mind coming to a screeching halt as he faced the man. Hazel eyes were alight with excited apprehension, thin fingers properly gripping the fingers laced with his own.

The man grinned as he stepped back slightly, hand still connected with Ichigo's own, and bowed. "May I have this dance?" Blue eyes were playful as they glanced at the prince through cerulean bangs, Ichigo chuckling as he pulled the man closer.

"You may."

Ichigo's mind was a whirl of thoughts as the man straightened and stepped closer, a calloused hand maneuvering the slighter hand in its' hold to a better position, the other hand moving to the small of Ichigo's back. Ichigo blushed as he was pulled flush with the body before him, nose assaulted with the man's cologne- something that reminded him of the forest on the edge of their territory mixed with the everlasting oceans that lingered far beyond that.

The prince shook his thoughts away and moved his other hand to the man's shoulder, feeling the slight ripple of muscle there as the man shifted. Ichigo barely had time to admire how nice it was to be pressed _that_ close to the mystery man before he was being whisked away on air, his feet seeming to glide along the carved stones of the balcony. He was unprepared for the sudden change in hold, the man disconnecting their hands and moving Ichigo's to his shoulder, his own moving to link fingers with the hand resting on his back.

Ichigo glanced up through his bangs as he connected his own fingers, suddenly aware of just how close they were as his nose brushed the other man's chin. A delicate flush rose to color his cheeks, though he did his best to will it away. "So do I get to know the name of my mystery dance partner?"

Ichigo smiled as the man chuckled, spinning them in a tight circle before returning to their steady shuffle of feet. Blue eyes glowed with mirth as the man leaned closer, Ichigo blushing as their noses touched slightly. "It's Grimmjow."

Ichigo's brows furrowed at the name, the prince biting his lip as the name echoed in his head. There was something familiar about it, he just couldn't remember _what_. "Wanna really tell me why you ran away from the crowds?"

Ichigo almost pouted at the words, leaning his forehead against Grimmjow's shoulder as he tried to find a suitable excuse. Upon finding none, he sighed. "I can't stand the thought of my sisters being given away to the best kingdom for political reasons. That and I…" Ichigo mumbled the rest into Grimmjow's shoulder, missing the amused looks he was getting from the blue haired man.

"Wanna repeat that?" Ichigo huffed as he pulled away from the suit, face set in its usual scowl as he turned towards the gardens.

"I'm kinda jealous, alright? Happy now?" Ichigo felt exposed at that moment, angry at himself for being jealous of his sisters, sisters that were trying their hardest to find someone perfect to spend the rest of their lives with, and he was here sulking because the men didn't prefer someone of his *ahem* _stature_.

Ichigo's self-pitying was brought to a halt as his chin was gripped and his head turned, eyes connecting with amused blue. "Ya shouldn't be jealous, ya should be glad that half of those pompous ass-hats aren't just lookin' fer a quick fling with ya. I know fer a fact that at least ten of 'em have been watchin' ya the whole time and only backed off when ya nearly broke that table in two."

Ichigo blushed at the reminder of the table that would need to be replaced, smiling slightly as Grimmjow's words registered. He quirked a brow as he eyed the man wearily. "So I'm guessing you're nothing like those 'pompous ass-hats' as you say? Even after watching me nearly break a table with my hands alone?" Ichigo felt his breath catch in his throat at Grimmjow's grin, body running on autopilot as he sent the man a grin of his own.

"Wouldja believe me if I said it turned me on?" Ichigo blushed at the blunt words, wanting so badly to distance himself away from the man that was causing proverbial earthquakes to shatter his fragile psyche, but also wishing to get that little bit closer and claim possibly the most desirable morsel at the party.

"Depends, what do I get if I do?" Ichigo had never been this close to anyone outside his family before, Grimmjow's breath fanning over his parted lips as he chuckled. The prince was sure his last useful brain cell had just fizzled up and died.

"Whatcha want?" Ichigo's eyes slowly slipped open, the prince wondering when they had closed to begin with. His attention was immediately captured by those blue orbs, mind sluggishly trying to process what Grimmjow had just asked.

Later as he lie in his room with guards stationed outside his door, he would wonder what possessed him to lean forward and claim those tempting lips; wonder how he allowed himself to be seduced by the illusive man; wonder why he wished with every fiber of his being for it to happen again.

* * *

"'ave fun, cap'n?" Grimmjow smirked as he pulled the ropes back onto the ship, eyes glowing as he turned towards his first mate. The lanky man cackled at the look as he sauntered forward, slapping the captain on the back as he leaned against the railing. "Figures! Find 'nythin' worth takin'?"

Grimmjow hummed as he leaned against the railing, tilting his head back so he could stare at the sky as he reminisced on a _very_ entertaining prince. "There was somethin'... don't know how to handle this one though." The pirate frowned as he reevaluated what had happened about an hour prior.

He would admit the sweet, little prince had a nice mouth on him, nice ass too. It's a shame really, that he seemed to forget that they were in a castle and as such, had guards that marched through the halls constantly. It also could've been his shitty luck that they caught them right as he pushed the prince into the banister and started unbuttoning his suit. He was only thankful they were more surprised at the prince being with an unknown man than the man himself, Grimmjow quickly scaling the castle walls and making a mad dash through the gardens and off the grounds.

It was easy enough to find his clothes and change again, racing through the shadows and towards his ship docked in a cove west of the town.

"Ya look constipated, cap. Musta been s'mthin' good." The blue haired pirate sighed as he reached into the pocket of his pants, extracting a pack of cigarettes and placing one between his lips. Nnoitra wordlessly lit the cancer stick with a lighter from his own pocket, watching at the captain took a long drag before exhaling slowly. "Ya aright, Grimm?"

Grimmjow gave Nnoitra a sideways glance before sighing, pushing off the railing as he gathered his thoughts.

"I'm goin' back." He felt Nnoitra's surprised eyes burning holes in his back as he paced the deck, the gentle lapping of the waves against the ship soothing his frayed nerves. He was surprised by the silence around them, fully expecting his ragtag crew to be having some kind of party for some reason or another. "Tomorrow. I got some stuff ta do before we can leave."

Grimmjow took the cigarette from his lips and snubbed the end on the sole of his boot, tossing the bud carelessly into the wind as he stomped towards his quarters.

* * *

"Pantera!" Ichigo kept his head down as his father ranted before him, his sisters sitting in stunned silence as their usually level-headed father seethed at the head of the table. "This is unforgivable! How did he even get in?!"

Ichigo shrugged as he munched on a piece of toast, mentally noting it was crunchier than usual. He felt the concerned eyes of his mother on him as his father continued to rant, his sisters gazes slipping from Isshin and back to him with varying levels of shock and curiosity. The prince almost smiled as he remembered the parting gift left by the illustrious pirate captain, barely restraining himself from patting his pants pocket to ensure the crumpled note was still tucked away.

"And another thing-"

"Isshin, you've made yourself quite clear. Ichigo go to your room after breakfast, you will be excused from training today." The prince nodded mutely as he finished the last of his juice, pushing away from the table and walking out of the dining room with his head held high.

So he made a mistake, not his fault the guy looked completely different all gussied up and dressed like a visiting prince. Ichigo sighed as he slumped towards his room, mentally groaning as he thought about the upcoming conversation with his sisters- who had no doubt left right after him.

"Itsugo!" No sooner had the thought crossed his mind, he was jumped from behind; Nel latching onto his back and Rukia, Karin, and Yuzu following suit. The result was a pile of bodies lying crumpled in the middle of the hallway, a single groan emanating from the figure on the bottom of said pile.

"Guys...heavy…" The girls quickly scrambled off their brother, each standing shoulder to shoulder as they watched him move to his feet. Hazel eyes were subdued as they roved over the four faces, Ichigo sighing before moving in the direction of his room once more, a hand motioning for the others to follow.

The walk was made in silence, Ichigo closing the door behind Yuzu and moving to flop onto his bed. "Wanna tell us why dad was yelling at you about Pantera?"

Ichigo groaned from his position, rolling onto his back and glaring daggers at Rukia. "If you must know, he snuck into the party last night." That caused the girls to freeze, their eyes widening as they circled to converse about anybody catching sight of the pirate. Ichigo sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, reclining on his elbows as he watched his sisters' conversation come to a close.

"How'd he even get in?" Nel was as confused as the rest, her brows furrowed as she tried to imagine the gruff man sneaking into _any_ high class gathering. Ichigo shrugged as he did at breakfast, flopping onto his back and staring at the draperies surrounding his bed. They were a deep blue, his favorite color- though, and he congratulated himself on keeping the blush from rising, he might have to change that.

"What does that have to do with you, Ichi-nii?" Yuzu's soft voice was hesitant, Ichigo not surprised to see her tugging on a ribbon of her dress, a nervous habit she picked up and never got over.

The prince was about to answer but paused, imagining the reactions he would get for his little 'tryst' the previous night. His mouth snapped shut.

"Ichi-nii? What happened?" Ichigo was surprised to hear Karin speak, her tone apprehensive yet strong. Ichigo bit his lip as he tried to come up with a better idea of what to tell them besides 'Yeah, I made out with the most wanted pirate in the world. Also, I might have kinda liked it and can't wait to see him again.', like that would blow over well.

The prince finally sighed as he moved to sit correctly, bangs hanging into his eyes as he spoke, "I might have danced with him and stuff…"

"You what?" Nel's surprised gasp seemed to break the other three from their stupor.

"You danced with him?"

"Was he any good?"

"Did he hurt you?"

"What do you mean by 'stuff'?"

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room after the last question, the four girls advancing on their brother with an unknown emotion in their eyes. Ichigo gulped audibly while scooting back, feeling much like a caged animal at the looks the girls were throwing him.

"Um, talked a bit… stuff…" Ichigo could feel the blush rising, cursing his stupid hormones for reacting to the first man that showed an interest in him.

"You danced and talked with the most wanted pirate in Seireitei….that's awesome!" Rukia was the first to respond, Nel followed suit as she jumped onto Ichigo's bed with a squeal.

"Itsugo! You gotta tell us everything!" Ichigo managed to push Nel off of him only to get an armful of Yuzu next, the brunet practically squeezing the life out of him.

"Ichi-nii! That's so great! I'm so happy you didn't have a bad time last night." Ichigo barely refrained from making a comment about how ' _bad'_ his night could have been had the guards not shown up. The prince felt the bed shift but could do nothing more than gasp as Yuzu finally released her death grip.

"You guys are gonna be the death of me, you know that?" All he got were four innocent smiles, Ichigo sighing as he leaned against his headboard. "I swear it wasn't anything big," _not like I would ever tell them what happened after dancing,_ "we just talked a bit and then he asked to dance."

The looks the girls were giving him obviously showed their lack of belief, Ichigo sighing as he went into a detailed description of the night before sans the comments about him being jealous of them and the veritable make-out session on the banister. By the end, the girls were giving him knowing smiles.

"So...he definitely likes you. And you like him." Ichigo rubbed a hand down his face at Rukia's leer, wishing that he could rewind to the night before so he could maybe have more time to come up with better excuses. He groaned at the high pitched giggles he got for his reaction, wondering if maybe he should've refuted her statement instead of worrying about the anomalies of time travel. "When are you guys meeting again?"

"What makes you think we're meeting again?" Ichigo felt his heart rate speed up at the thought of his sisters knowing about his little rendezvous that night, refraining from biting his lip as it was a telltale sign of him hiding something.

Surprisingly it was Karin that answered, the raven rolling her eyes as she threw herself over her brother's shoulder, giving him one of her dry looks. "It's obvious, Ichi-nii. I mean, the guy doesn't let things that interest him go, ya know? Remember the rumors that went around about him stealing a cat because it liked water?" Ichigo nodded mutely, Karin rolling her eyes again at his obliviousness. "The cat showed up in his next wanted poster, Ichi-nii. It had a collar with his insignia on it and everything!"

"That doesn't mean he's coming back for me…" Ichigo turned away from the girls to feign dejection, hoping they would finish their little comfort session and leave.

"From the looks of this note, I'd say he'll be here at seven in the garden behind the fountain. Know anything about that, Itsugo?" The prince froze at the innocent tone, head slowly turning towards his smirking sister with fear etched on his face. "I mean, this did come from your pocket after all…"

He didn't have any time to answer, suddenly being smothered by an excited Rukia and having his eardrums ruptured by a chattering Yuzu. It didn't take long for Nel and Karin to join in the fray, the sisters all fussing over their embarrassed brother and planning his outfit for the evening, completely unaware of the person listening at the door.

* * *

"This is stupid…" Ichigo huffed as he slinked along the well-groomed hedges that made up a small maze around the fountain.

It was easy enough to sneak out the castle, the prince mentally cheering at finally escaping the overbearing clutches of his doting sisters. The night was clear much like the one before, Ichigo allowing a small smile to pull at his lips as the fountain came into view.

It really was beautiful. Carved from pure, white stone, a story was etched into the base- one of love and hate, victory and defeat, trust and betrayal. Ichigo slowly stalked around the fountain, fingers trailing over the smooth stone in reverence, memories playing like a photo reel. He could vaguely remember Isshin's excited tone as he reenacted a battle scene on his own, the man dancing clumsily along the edge of the fountain as he parried an invisible enemy only to fall into the fountain after dodging an invisible thrust.

His thoughts came to an abrupt halt as he raised his eyes to the sparkling water that fell from the statue standing proudly in the middle of the fountain, barely discerning the blurred figure behind the steady stream. Ichigo blinked, fighting down a smile as he continued his aimless circling of the fountain, not surprised to see the figure stalking the same path.

The prince smirked as he sped up, lips quickly curving into an amused smile as the figure kept the same pace. Both kept increasing their pace from a walk to a jog and finally a full out sprint, Ichigo unaware of the airy laughter that tumbled from his lips.

He didn't know when he stopped watching the blurred figure, but nearly fell onto the carved cobblestone surrounding the fountain when he ran into a veritable wall. Hazel eyes were squeezed shut as the prince approached the ground, Ichigo holding his breath as he waited for the impact with the ground. His eyes shot open, however, when a hand grabbed his own, pulling him back into that wall- a warm wall that smelled faintly of evergreen and saltwater.

"I thought royalty was 'posed ta be all about grace." Ichigo glanced up at the man holding him close, blinking owlishly at Grimmjow's grin. The prince vaguely noticed how bright the other's eyes were, reflecting clearer than any fountain.

"And I thought pirates were all about pillaging and murder." Grimmjow's laughter brought a smile to the prince's lips, Ichigo gently pulling away from the other's hold though he kept their hands connected. Ichigo led the pirate to the fountain, sitting daintily on the glowing stone and pulling Grimmjow down beside him, the pirate crumpling into a dignified slouch. "I'm surprised you actually came back."

Ichigo watched the well-known smirk contort those striking features, wondering why this ruthless creature seemed so much more appealing in person. "I make it my duty ta keep things that interest me."

Ichigo turned away from the man, eyes straying to the crystalline water making ripples in the surrounding pool. He couldn't find his tongue, mind replaying much of what his sisters were speaking of only an hour prior- the prince wondering how to respond to such advances.

"Come with me," Ichigo's head whipped towards the pirate, hazel eyes wide and mouth agape. To be completely honest, he was expecting the request, surprised to find his mind at war with itself.

There was a connection with this man, something pulling the prince in unlike any other. But then the more logical part of him remembered the reputation of said man and the prince found himself wondering how something so wrong could feel so right.

It was fucked up.

"I wanna show ya somethin'. I'll have ya back soon, promise." Ichigo's thoughts came to a halt as he returned his attention to the man before him, nodding minutely before being pulled to his feet. The prince almost questioned the pirate on where he was being led, but a bright grin from the man was all it took for him to remain silent.

* * *

Grimmjow was nervous.

He got a little too excited and asked the prince to come with him and immediately regretted it when he saw the kid practically break down. He refrained from slapping himself as he led the silent man towards his ship, hoping Nnoitra and his crew would act civilized enough for the prissy male.

Grimmjow snorted at the thought. 'Ichigo' and 'prissy' just didn't go together in the same sentence, though he did seem quite feminine for a guy…

The ship came into view faster than he expected, Grimmjow smirking at the gasp from behind him, glad to know the object of his affections was pleased with his vessel. The captain slowed to a walk as they approached the looming ship, Grimmjow bringing his fingers to his lips and whistling loudly three times. It took only a few seconds for a rope ladder to be thrown down, Grimmjow sauntering towards it with confident steps.

He stopped before climbing, turning to give the prince a reassuring smile before clambering up. He wasn't surprised to see his crew splayed out across the deck, most throwing questions and greetings his way before silencing as Ichigo came into view.

Many had heard of the elusive prince from the Kurosaki Kingdom though none but the townspeople and visiting royalty had laid eyes on the stunning creature. The surrounding pirates were in awe at the regal man that held himself with confidence before those he should consider enemies.

"Damn. Szayel always wins shit!" Grimmjow quirked a brow as Nnoitra and a few of the higher ups in his crew groaned in frustration, cursing as they traipsed towards the interior of the ship. He could only guess they made a bet about something pertaining to Ichigo, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"Can someone please get those dumbasses back here? I thought we quit making bets after what happened in that tattoo parlor…" Grimmjow sent a pointed look to one of his younger crew members, the man having the audacity to look sheepish as he scratched at the '69' tattooed on his cheek.

"I got it Grimm!" Grimmjow nodded as Di-Roy ran into the bowels of the ship, his shouts for the others echoing from the open doorway. He shook his head good-naturedly, wondering where the kid got all his energy.

"So this is it, huh?" Grimmjow turned to see Lilynette having a staring contest with Ichigo, the prince quirking a brow at the girl's state of dress but choosing not to comment on it. Grimmjow chuckled as Lilynette looked Ichigo up and down, huffing before moving towards her sleeping brother, Starrk stretched out beneath the mast. "He's fine, I guess. But we need some more girls on this ship. I swear you guys would die of starvation or something without-"

That's about the time Grimmjow stopped listening, instead focusing on the chuckling prince that leaned on the railing of the ship, a dainty hand covering his mouth so the girl wouldn't be offended.

"Oh, is this the elusive Ichigo Kurosaki? My you _are_ more attractive in person! Szayelaporro Granz, at your service." Grimmjow smirked as Szayel sauntered towards the prince and bowed formally, Ichigo smiling gently as he did the same, though his blush did not go unnoticed. "It was merely a compliment, I assure you. No one would dare rival whatever Grimmjow has his sights set on."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Grimmjow could practically feel Szayel's brightening mood at the other's response, the man probably reading more into the prince's character than he knew.

"The pleasure's all mine…" Szayel's eyes clouded as he lost himself in his thoughts, the pinket moving on autopilot as he floated back towards the interior of the ship, barely missing a grinning Nnoitra carrying a suspicious barrel of sloshing liquid.

"The 'ell kinda pirate ship's this? Where's the booze!? Let's show the prince what a real party is!" Grimmjow grinned at the resounding cheer that rang through the crew, glad that they had enough nameless crew members to stock up in the town earlier that day.

He was quick to pull Ichigo into the festivities, pushing a cup into the prince's hands and dragging him around the ship throughout the night. It wasn't until the moon started slipping below the horizon that the party came to an end, most of the crew passed out on random parts of the deck.

Grimmjow hung on to his consciousness as he rose from his designated barrel, adjusting the sleeping figure in his arms so he could begin the trek back towards the castle. He would admit that drinking and partying the whole night wasn't the best idea, his head pounding as he reached the fountain, the first remnants of sunlight peeking over the horizon.

Gazing at the sleeping man in his arms, Grimmjow felt a pull in his chest, sighing when he realized how deeply his feelings for the prince went.

"Ichi. Ichigo, time ta wake up." Grimmjow watched as tanned lids fluttered, hazel eyes shining dully as Ichigo leaned into his shoulder more.

"Too early, Grimm. Sleepy." The captain smiled at the adorable male but jostled him a bit to wake him up more, wishing to be off the grounds before the castle awoke.

"I know, but I need ya ta wake up now. Ya have ta go back." Ichigo's eyes stayed open this time, the prince pouting as he was set on his feet. He nearly fell, Grimmjow barely catching him before he crumpled to a boneless heap. "Your legs'll feel better in a bit."

Grimmjow felt his breath hitch as Ichigo's eyes connected with his own, the prince smiling slightly. He quickly swooped in and connected his lips with the younger male's, enjoying the way Ichigo's breath left him in a soft gasp. Grimmjow had never felt so complete from a simple kiss, savoring the gentle caress of skin as he pulled away. Ichigo's eyes fluttered open, the prince's cheeks flushed and his eyes clouded with an unknown emotion. Grimmjow's fingers brushed gently against the lightly freckled cheek, Ichigo leaning into the touch with a soft sigh.

"I gotta go…" Ichigo's voice was low, barely a whisper on the wind, Grimmjow thinking he imagined the gentle voice.

"Yeah…" His own voice was distant, barely reaching his ears.

Both parted slowly, skin tingling from memories of warm flesh pressed together, each turning and heading for their respective homes.

* * *

Grimmjow grumbled obscenities into the air as someone knocked on his bedroom door, groaning as he shoved his pillow over his ears to block out the sound.

"Grimm! Someone wants ta talk ta ya! It's 'portant!" The blue haired captain growled as he threw his pillow across the room, ignoring the yowl he got from Terra and stomping towards his door.

He was fully prepared to throw every curse he knew at the lanky man, but lost all higher brain functions at the _very_ familiar man standing before his door. The man's mouth was set in a thin line and the trench coat he wore did little to cover his broad physique. All in all, it was an intimidating sight. Especially for the captain that was 'secretly' seeing the man's son behind his back.

"Do you have a moment, ?" Grimmjow could do nothing but nod at the severe tone, backing out of his doorway to allow the man entry into his private quarters- which also acted as his study because he didn't want to risk the people he called a crew messing up his shit.

The captain watched as the king eased through the door, pace slow and concise while his head remained high. Grimmjow's eyes flicked towards his first mate, Nnoitra standing awkwardly in the hall waiting for orders. A quick nod and motioning towards the deck had the lanky man muttering a quick 'Good luck.' before he was slumping down the hallway, heavy boots clunking loudly against the floor.

"Nice vessel." Grimmjow eased the door shut before turning towards the man sitting in the wooden chair before his desk- the only chair he might add. A blue brow rose as the captain slinked towards his bed, easing onto the rough mattress and leaning against the wall. He was pretty sure the king could see the revolver sticking out from the sheets but figured it wasn't cause for harm at the moment.

"Whatcha want, yer Highness?" Grimmjow smirked at the king's sneer, shifting into a more comfortable position as he waited for the man to speak. He was the one that came to him after all.

"I wish to know the full extent of your feelings for my son." Grimmjow blinked at the question, mind reeling as he sought after a reasonable lie. It took him thirty seconds to realize nothing of the sort existed, hoping his thoughtless way of jumping into hazardous situations came through for him. Again.

"I want him." At the king's blank look, Grimmjow elaborated, his voice steady. "I want him with me. Don't really care what I gotta do, but I'm gettin' 'im one way or another."

The captain shrugged as he leaned forward, forearms resting on his knees. He wasn't good with feelings. Never has been, never will be. But one thing he was sure of- in body and soul- was that he wanted that orange haired prince more than a pirate wanted to sail. And that was saying something.

"No."

That single word hung in the air, Grimmjow taking a few moments to realize the king had even spoken. The captain's face contorted into confusion as he tried to comprehend the magnanimity of that one word, that single syllable that seemed to rock his body to the core. Maybe he stopped breathing, he didn't really know. What he did know, is that he wasn't taking 'No' for an answer. He refused.

"I refuse your refusal. And I dunno if ya know this, king, but pirates don't exactly play by the rules. What I want, I get. If I can't get it the easy way, I steal it. And when I do get it, and best believe I will, I protect that shit with my life."

Grimmjow was prepared for a chaotic reaction, fingers itching to slide that inch closer to the cool metal that saved his life many times in the past, prepared to throw punches and kicks that would fell any smaller man but only hinder the king's advances- the guy _was_ pretty fit for a forty-something year old. What he _wasn't_ expecting, however, was a grin that reminded him too much of his fiery prince, a grin filled with childish joy and carelessness.

"That… is the answer I was looking for."

Grimmjow wondered, for not the first time since arriving in that God forsaken kingdom, just _what_ he had gotten himself into.

* * *

Ichigo was nervous.

It could be the sudden disappearance of his father, his mother doing nothing to hide her own worry at his absence, or maybe it was the lack of a certain pirate captain for the last couple days. It shouldn't be cause for worry considering Grimmjow was a very busy individual, he had a reputation to keep after all, but something about not seeing hide nor hair of the rambunctious man was causing the prince to worry.

"Ichigo, honey, you haven't seen your father today have you?" Ichigo looked up from his book on ocean currents, eyes apologetic as he shook his head. The prince's mood visibly saddened as his mother seemed to deflate before him, the smile on her face doing nothing to ease his mind. "Oh. Well, enjoy your reading."

Ichigo watched his mother walk away with a heavy heart. It seems both of them were missing something irreplaceable.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Ichigo sighed as he stepped over a large root, the prince mentally cursing himself for even getting this worked up over someone that shouldn't mean more than the dirt he walked on.

' _But_ ,' he unconsciously ducked a branch and sidestepped a thorny bush, ' _Grimmjow is technically worth more than half the town and then some._ ' And that was not counting the bounties held on his known crew members' heads.

Ichigo easily shook the thoughts away as he came upon the beach, his skin instantly warming at the unrelenting sunlight. The prince resisted the urge to swipe a hand across his already moistening forehead as his eyes fell on the large ship rocking gently near the shore, feet immediately taking him on a direct course to where waves met sand and halting before the foaming waters. Ichigo wasn't surprised to see bustling heads moving along the deck, his mood dimming at the absence of that addicting blue.

"Yo, princess! Where ya been?" Ichigo whipped around to see Nnoitra slinking towards him with a large stack of two by fours balanced on his right shoulder, his piano tooth grin especially white in the afternoon sun.

"The castle...Where's Grimmjow?" Ichigo felt his irritation rise as the raven shrugged, grin finally leaving his lips as he frowned deeply. The prince wondered if that was the only other expression he could muster.

"Dunno. He left some time this mornin'. We figured he was wit ya?" Ichigo unconsciously crossed his arms as the man set the stack of wood in the sand, slumping to the loose grains and crossing his legs. Nnoitra was quick to pull the bandana covering his left eye off, Ichigo catching a glimpse of the infamous scar- a jagged line a shade darker than his skin- that ran diagonally from his forehead to right above his cheekbone. "Now tha' I think 'bout it, he's been goin' off a lot lately. Ever since…"

Ichigo waited for the lanky man to finish his thought, brows furrowing as Nnoitra's eye darted from the ship to him a few times before finally resting on the wood. The prince sighed as the seconds passed, running a hand through his hair as he tried to bring some semblance of order to his thoughts.

"Ya know we're 'posed ta be leavin' taday." Ichigo's head whipped towards the sitting man faster than he could process the words, an uncomfortable silence settling around the two as Ichigo's thoughts ran wild.

Grimmjow was leaving. Today. When? Why? Where was he going and would he be back soon? Questions that would have to be answered later were all the prince could focus on as he turned and dove back into the forest, feet nearly getting caught in the many roots and holes that littered the ground. He could feel the uncomfortable cling of his shirt against his back as he ran, ignorant to the heat that seemed to envelop everything under the thick canopy of leaves above, ducking under a branch as he broke through the trees along the edge of town.

A few townspeople in the area waved but he paid them no mind, sprinting in the familiar direction of the path that led to the back of the castle. The prince would've grinned at the sight of the worn cobblestone had he not caught sight of a familiar flash of blue walking calmly along the path, the pirate freezing in his steps when he caught sight of him.

"Ichi…" The prince panted as the run finally caught up with him, remaining silent as Grimmjow slowly approached him. Ichigo wanted to yell at the pirate to explain himself, wanted to punch him for even _thinking_ of leaving without telling him, wanted to run into his arms and never let go, wanted to do all those things and more, but all he could do was breathe. In, out, think, repeat.

At the feel of calloused fingers running along his cheek, Ichigo flinched away, eyes squeezing shut as he took a deep breath. The sun was unrelenting as it continued its designated path across the sky, Ichigo guessing it was around four at the earliest.

"Ichigo, look at me." Grimmjow sounded worried. Good, he should be. Ichigo imagined a childish version of himself pouting with crossed arms as it reclined in a throne far above the whimpering pirate that begged for forgiveness some hundreds of feet below him. Ichigo wondered when he finally joined his sisters in the loony bin with an imagination like that, putting the blame on the man that stormed into his life only a couple days prior. "Ichigo, please!"

"Why?"

Ichigo finally looked at the pirate, not surprised to see Grimmjow with a displeased expression on his face. Serves him right for planning to leave without any explanation. The prince crossed his arms as he took a small step away from the man, watching as confusion flittered across Grimmjow's expression. The pirate seemed to come to some realization, rubbing a calloused hand down his face as he groaned obscenities into the air.

"Ya talked ta Nnoitra didn't ya?" Grimmjow would be on a one way trip to Davy Jones' locker if looks could kill, Ichigo barely repressing the growl that threatened to pass through clenched teeth as Grimmjow ran a hand through his hair. "I'll take that as a yes...just lemme explain aright?"

Ichigo scowled. He was hot; he was sweaty; he was pissed the fuck off, but dammit if he didn't want to understand what was going on with the pirate!

The prince clicked his tongue as he brushed past the large man, voice low in warning. "You've got till we get to the castle." Heavy footsteps quickly fell into step beside him, Grimmjow keeping a good two feet of distance between them. Ichigo commended the man for being relatively smart.

"Okay, uh. Shit. I'm leavin', yeah, but it's not like ya thought. How do I say this?" The pirate mumbled a few curses under his breath, Ichigo glancing at him with confused eyes. The man wasn't making any sense. Ichigo tilted his head as Grimmjow sighed, the man shoving his hands in the pockets of his pants as he slumped forward. "Yer dad talked ta me."

Ichigo's steps faltered as he turned to face his companion, eyes searching for any hint of a lie and finding none. Eyes hardening, the prince fixed the pirate with a harsh glare.

"Explain. _Now_."

"He showed up on the ship a couple days ago, talked ta me fer a bit and we worked some stuff out." Ichigo's glare was unwavering as he waited for the pirate to continue, Grimmjow sighing as he continued his trek towards the castle. Ichigo was quick to keep the pace. "He knew bout our get together in the garden, followed us."

Ichigo could see the gardens ahead, brows furrowing when he caught sight of his family gathered around the fountain. Though it was often for them to have picnics in the garden when the weather was nice, it wasn't usually so soon after lunch…

"What's going on?" They were close enough now for his family to notice their presence, their shocked expressions not going unnoticed by the wary prince. Ichigo was quick to scan the faces of all those present, easily picking out the most obvious emotions- fear, happiness, nervousness, excitement- and balking at the sheer diversity. Turning to the obvious culprit of the strange array, Ichigo repeated his question with more force than he anticipated. " _What_ is going on?"

"Ichigo." At the stern voice of his father, the prince flinched, slowly turning towards the man and gawking at the smile on his face. If that wasn't enough, his mother was looking at him as though she were going to laugh or cry. Or both knowing her. The prince snapped back to attention at the comforting tone of his father's voice. "I believe this young man was talking to you?"

Ichigo returned his attention to the silent pirate, Grimmjow shuffling awkwardly as he rubbed at the hair on the back of his neck. It was the most uncomfortable the prince had seen the pirate, Ichigo wondering what could break Grimmjow's cool exterior so dramatically.

"Like I was sayin'... yer dad knew and came ta talk ta me bout some stuff. That's the reason I'm leavin'." Ichigo's brows furrowed as he tried to comprehend all the information he was given. So his dad knew about their 'relationship' and yet was encouraging Ichigo to listen to the 'ruthless' pirate's reason for leaving? Yeah, nothing was making sense right now. "I wanted ta hopefully be back before ya knew, but that didn't happen, huh?"

Ichigo could do little more than watch as Grimmjow ran his hand through his hair again, the pirate tilting his head towards the sky and watching a cloud pass over the sun. The sudden shade provided a brief reprieve from the unforgiving sun, Ichigo turning his own attention to the large cloud that was doing wonders for his mood. A cool breeze rustled his hair, drying the sweat that beaded at the nape of his neck and swirling around his loose shirt and pants.

At the feel of a hand in his own, Ichigo returned his attention to the man standing before him, Grimmjow's eyes boring into his own with unbridled intensity. The prince lost himself in those blue pools, mind short circuiting much like that first night.

"There's somethin' I wanna get ya that's not here. Well I didn't wanna get ya nothin' from here since ya've seen everythin', but… Screw this shit." Ichigo was surprised to feel a hand snake to the nape of his neck and tilt his head back, fingers tangling in his hair and pulling him forcefully into chapped lips. The kiss was hard and he was pretty sure their teeth clacked but it was the most perfect thing in the world and he savored it for all it was worth. He would've felt embarrassed at the whine he gave when they disconnected, but promptly forgot at the close proximity of the pirate. "I wantcha, more than I wanna be a pirate an' that's sayin' somethin'. Yer pops gave me the idea and I didn't exactly have time to get the ring and do this right, but...Marry me?"

And there goes whatever grip Ichigo thought he had on the situation, the prince gaping at the large man that was smiling at him in- what he now understood to be- admiration. Ichigo couldn't find the words to describe how he was feeling, frazzled mind all but useless at this point. His silence must have been taken the wrong way considering how Grimmjow's expression went from lovestruck to worried, the prince finally shaking himself into movement.

"Yes." Ichigo chuckled at Grimmjow's shocked expression, wrapping his arms around the pirates neck as he glanced at him through spiky bangs. For all his cockiness, Grimmjow was one of the most unconfident people Ichigo knew- at least when it came to matters involving him. "I will marry you."

The grin he got from those four words was enough to override any anger he might have previously felt, the prince smiling as he pulled the pirate down into a gentle kiss, both savoring the sweet connection.

"Go Ichi-nii!" The twin shouts caused the two to break apart, Ichigo blushing as he mock-glared at his youngest sisters.

"I get to be flower girl!" Rukia was quick to throw her hand in the air, tone serious

"I call maid of honor!" Nel had a large grin on her face and was clapping her hands excitedly.

"My baby's getting married!" And it seemed crying won as Masaki burst into hysterical sobs no sooner than Nel had proclaimed her place in Ichigo's future wedding, Isshin quickly changing from doting father to concerned husband in the span of .2 seconds. The king rubbed soothing circles into his wife's back while mumbling sweet words into her ears, nothing seeming to work as she only sobbed louder.

"Well then… think it's too late ta get away?" Ichigo blinked at the question before turning towards his _fiance_ , smiling at the title.

"Not at all, you do owe me a ring after all."

Grimmjow's grin was enough to make Ichigo forget just how chaotic their future wedding would be, the prince wondering how everything at that moment could be so perfect.

"Ichi-nii! We have to go dress shopping!"

Just perfect…

* * *

I'm quitting here...not ending, quitting… there's a big difference and it should be noted with care~ -3- I'm also gonna be M.I.A. for a while because I need a break... deuces.


End file.
